Inevitable Love
by Faithfully Gleek
Summary: Set in the senior year of Quinn Fabray and other Glee kids. Quinn Fabray started off her senior year fresh with the Glee kids and Noah Puckerman in her arms. But what happened when Jesse St. James, now coach of VA, enters her life?
1. Chapter 1

_Lessons she learned when her memory slurs  
As they marvel with love at the sunset  
Walking away at the dark end of day  
She will measure and break like a habit_

Quinn Fabray walked past down the hallway with an earphone around her ears. It's her senior year, her last year in WMHS, and she plans to make the most of it. She didn't regret giving up Beth because that'll ruin her school years even more. What she knows is, she just wants to spend her time with the Glee Club and Puck. She doesn't want to get back to Cheerios either—her life is good and she thought: why would she ruin a good thing? Besides, she enjoys wearing her cardigan and mini dress rather than her Cheerios uniform—at least now. Her friendships are well-maintained as well. She's now living with her mom, but still visits Mercedes almost every weekend. Sometimes she hangs out with Santana and Brittany, like she used to.

And Glee Club—oh, Glee Club. She'll be busy with Sectionals in the next few months, again. Now that they have the freshmen, junior, and sophomores, New Directions is pretty much crowded now, but the more the merrier.

Quinn enjoyed her life. Very much. There's times when she looked back and sees her life as a popular cheerleader and girlfriend of the hot football jock Finn Hudson but….. Things have changed now. She's with Noah Puckerman, an amazing performer, and a total heartbreaker. Puck has his flaws, Quinn sees him eyeing Santana and some other girls... always. Even at times she saw some sexts at Puck's inbox from Santana. But that's enough for her. She's had her heart broken so many times. Quinn knows that she's the only girl he loves. And she doesn't need to complain if someone pushed her while she's walking down the hallway—she's no longer seen as the girl she was.

She's with the guy who hugged her from the back.

"Hey, babe…" he said.

"Geez, you gotta stop doing that!" Quinn said.

"Calm down, girl…." Quinn giggled, and kissed him. "You disgust me," Quinn said.

"I know. What are you doing tonight? Maybe we should—"Quinn puts her index finger on his lips and said, "Make out in your couch? Hm, no, thanks."

"I was about to say a movie…." Puck mutters.

"Well I'll think about it, since you're a bad movie partner." Quinn joked, and laughed.

"No I'm not!" Those two held hands and run to math class.

Once the bell rings, Quinn quickly ran to her car. She promised Shelby she'll visit Beth at Carmel High School. Don't know why she asked her to meet them there, since Shelby no longer coaches the Glee Club anymore.

Nonetheless, Quinn drove all the way there.

She arrived, and just from the parking lot she can hear music, most likely from the auditorium, blasting out loud. At her school, where Glee Clubbers are still classified as losers, the students (and Principal Figgins) wouldn't approve music like these. Quinn stopped by at the cafeteria to grab an iced cappuccino and sandwich, and continue making her way to the auditorium.

Vocal Adrenaline had never looked better.

She saw some people in black dresses and jackets, dancing and singing to Body Language – Queen. Over the stage, she saw someone in black t-shirt with brown curly hair directing them. Clearly it's not Shelby. He looked very passionate and spirited, just like Shelby. She knows she's seen him, and probably know him. Besides, she thinks that he's hot. And his singing voice… Quinn knows that voice, it sounded very familiar. She wanted to just go up to the stage and ask, but…. She doesn't want to risk anything. Quinn thought, I think I knew him …. But who is he? I think he's-

"Quinn! Hi!"

A voice dispersed her thought. "Oh, hi, Shelby!"

Shelby was wearing purple top, black jeans and black heels with 2-years-old Beth, with floral dress, socks, and mary-jane shoes. Beth looked a lot like her, she hasn't changed. Beth looked at her eyes deeply; she knows Quinn's her mom.

"Hey, Beth!" Quinn said. Quinn held Beth and kissed her cheek. She turned her head to Shelby's. "So why did you want to see me here, Shelby?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just seeing my kids practice. I miss it so much, I miss coaching, but I don't regret it at all…. I'm at the happiest point of my life. I have Beth, and…. I guess that's more than enough." She smiles deeply. "Hey, I can always teach her singing, right?" They giggled.

"So how's life, Quinn?" Shelby asked, and smiled.

"Well, you know—school, Glee, and…. I'm dating Puck now and I'm pretty much in love with him…. And I guess that's it…." She can't help but thinking about that guy. "Hey…. Who's coaching Vocal Adrenaline now?" Quinn looked over the stage.

"Oh, it's Jesse St. James."

_Jesse? That douche who—_"Oh, Jesse? Ha, he's good…." Jesse St. James? The guy who betrayed New Directions, wildly talented and yet don't know how to act like a real man? Quinn thought he could change her mind about Puck, but no.

"I know right!"

The practice ended, and the Voc Ad members walked out the auditorium. Jesse ran up to the stairs, sweat coming down his veins. He surely looked tired, but he's still looked energized as usual. He brushed his sweat with a towel. "Stalking much, Shelby?"

"Very funny, you knew I was here," Shelby laughed.

"And who's this beautiful girl?" Jesse winked, and looked at Quinn. Quinn rolled her eyes, surprised. "I-I'm Quinn Fabray."

"From New Directions, huh? Now here's a stalker." Jesse laughed, and pointed at her.

"What the—No! I came here to see Beth. I'm her mother, actually." She murmured.

Jesse grinned. _He looked like as if he's interested in me, _Quinn thought.

"Oh no—it's 6pm already. Gotta get home soon, is it okay if I leave you two alone?" Shelby said. Shelby, even though no longer coaching Voc Ad, she's still a disciplined person and follows her schedule. Jesse and Quinn nodded.

Quinn handed Beth to Shelby, and Shelby waved as she walked out of the auditorium. As those two were left alone, Quinn smiled bitterly. "So, what do you want, Jesse?"

Jesse grinned again. "I don't know… what do you think?"

Quinn sighed, and looked away. Quinn knows where this is going—or not. "Look, I can see you seem to be interested in me. But before you move forward, one thing you should know about me—I'm taken. And I'm happy. Even if I'm single, I wouldn't be interested in you either. I know who you are, and I know you're going to break my heart somehow."

Jesse laughed. "How could you be so sure, huh? Is it because you're too hot that a lot of guys want you? Well yes, I'm interested in you. But first, who are you dating? I think I kind of need ot know that."

"Noah Puckerman." Quinn said, proudly.

"He's a douche. I know what he did to Rachel."

"You're a douche, too. And I know what you did to Rachel." Quinn raised one of her eyebrows, and smiled bitterly.

"Fine, you won. But I'm offering you friendship. I can be your friend; I can be someone you'll look after when your Puck isn't there for you. And I promised not to make you fall in love with me. Fair?" Jesse smiled. He slightly implied that he really wants her.

Quinn laughed hard. "Okay, dude, you got it. But you promise not to ruin my relationship with Puck—and no, I'll never fall in love with you, ever!"

Jesse grinned, again. Jesse gave her his card, and Quinn put her number on Jesse's phone. He also got her to take a picture in his phone, and they chatted.

"So I thought you're going to University of California? Why did you take that opportunity away? And give me a good reason." Quinn asked, and she smiled.

Jesse giggled, and said "I don't know…. I can't give you a good reason." They giggled. "I don't feel like going to college yet, I just want to teach these kids, you know… about show choir. About how it feels like to be a part of something. I felt that when I was in Vocal Adrenaline, I felt… precious."

"I know how that's like." Quinn murmured, and smiled. "Oh geez—it's 8 pm already! Almost my curfew for the weekdays! Nice to meet you, Jesse."

Quinn grabbed her bag and she ran out the auditorium. She drove her car to her house, along the road, she can't stop looking at Jesse's card, and she can't stop smiling. That grin, amazing voice, breathtaking performance, and the way he knows how to steal a girl's heart, how he's a lot hotter when he's sweating.…. Quinn knows this is wrong. Totally wrong. But how could a girl not smile when a guy offers attention? Besides, Quinn knows it's not going anywhere. Quinn saw how dating like this would affect to her. She's had her heart safe.

With Puck. At least for a while.

Jesse jumps to his bed, turning on his iPod and turns on his cell. He looked at Quinn's name on the contacts—he can't be bothered with the loud music playing. Her eyes, her silky smooth braided hair, the way she talks, her dress….left him paralyzed. He knows it's also wrong, knowing that she's with someone—no matter what a jackass his boyfriend is—she is taken. _For God's sake, Jesse, just forget her, _Jesse kept telling himself. He's still confused. But there's one thing he's pretty certain of.

She's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn entered the choir room with a smile on her face. She aced her sociology test and Puck showed up at school with a gift for her—she hasn't opened it yet—but still so sweet.

But it's not a perfect day, after all.

Rachel Berry knew she met Jesse. And her response—as Quinn thought—was dramatic. But it's also a warning.

_Quinn came up to her locker, putting some books inside and getting ready for lunch. She looks at a Glee Club picture inside her locker—there's Jesse in the picture. Something stopped her._

"_CHEATER!"_

_It was Rachel. Again, she makes a dramatic greeting._

"_What? I didn't do anything!" Quinn defended, with rough voice._

"_I knew what you did last week. You met Jesse St. James, a jerk who betrayed on us, the guy who broke my heart and egged on me! How dare you—"Rachel spoke in a fast pace, she looked very upset, she can't even bother to continue._

"_Look, I didn't meet him on purpose or what. I was about to see Shelby and Beth, and he—he was there. We talked and that's it. It's not like I'm going to date him or what!" Quinn said. She didn't want to spill that Jesse was the new coach—that'll mess up things even more. _

"_You've seen how it affects me, Quinn. He's malignant and depraved! He's the evilest creature in the history. I don't want you to do this for the team, Quinn. And it's about you, too. He'll break your heart."_

Quinn sat down in one of the chairs next to Puck. Everyone was staring at her; it's like everyone knows about what happened already. Meanwhile, Quinn doesn't want to ask them why. She talked to Puck.

"Hey, Puck."

"Why don't you tell me yesterday that you met Beth? I missed her, you know! How could you do this?" Puck spoke in a slow voice, but everyone can hear it. Quinn felt embarrassed. But she tries to calm down.

"I'm sorry; I thought you have football practice, that's why I didn't ask you. But we'll talk later about this, okay? Just not here." Quinn said, and sighed. She kissed Puck's cheek and whispered to him.

Will Schuester, Glee Club coach, entered the room and explained to them that their assignment for the week is they have to come up with a dance number. Everyone seemed so excited, except for Quinn—who's too busy thinking about other things. She wants to tell Puck that she met Jesse yesterday. But Quinn thought that that encounter with Jesse was nothing, so she kept it to herself. If Puck heard about it, she'll know what to say. Quinn left the choir room with Puck.

"So you still want to watch a movie tonight?" Puck asked.

She still thought about Jesse. She can't even bother to hear what Puck said—her mind was hazy.

"Hello?" Puck touched Quinn's shoulder, to surprise her.

"H-huh? Oh sorry, Puck… I was thinking about something. What did you say again?" Quinn turned her head, planned to concentrate.

"I was saying do you want to watch a movie?"

"Uh-yeah, I'll think about it. I got a little headache." Quinn touched her head. It was a lie. It was not a headache. Jesse's on her mind. "I—I gotta go. I'll call you later." Quinn waved at Puck, and she smiled bitterly, and ran.

Quinn headed to the nearest Starbucks, she grabbed a cup of vanilla frappuccino. Then she texted Mercedes.

To: Mercedes

Hey, why did everybody stare at me during rehearsal? Something wrong? Xo Quinn

She waited for a reply. Nothing. Perhaps Mercedes doesn't want to talk about it either.

It wasn't until long until she saw someone. Someone with brown scruffy hair, freckles, wide smile….. Jesse St. James. She tried to hide her head with her headphone, she doesn't want him to notice her. She knows that they've been texting and IM-ing each other along the week, and they've been quite a good friend, but Quinn doesn't want to risk anything into dating him.

Too late.

Jesse smiled at her, and he quickly took a seat in front of her. Quinn forced a smile.

"Hey there. What's up?"Jesse smiled. _Oh my gosh, Jesse, you're killing me. You fascinate me! _

"Uh…. Nothing really. Aren't you supposed to be in practice?" Quinn asked, rhetorically. She tried to get rid of Jesse. She's somewhat sick of him.

"No, I canceled. I want to see you. I know this is your favorite place. Rachel and I came here a lot too, and I saw you," Jesse defended.

Quinn sighed. She knew he's just trying to get her attention. But she doesn't want to be rude, she ran her head through her hair, thinking.

She kept listening to what Jesse said about his rehearsals, what he wanted to do in the future. Quinn keeps pretending that she's bored, but it's hard not to listen to him—he seems like he knows how to steal everyone's heart.

She's never felt the same way. With Puck, she could catch a sneeze listening to his theory about video games. But with Jesse, it's just so fascinating listening to his story, it's like she wants to know everything about him.

She felt something.

"So what do you want to be in the future? A cheerleader?" Jesse smiled, and winked.

"Oh-that, I don't know yet. Maybe it's too soon, don't ask me," Quinn giggled.

Jesse grabbed her hand. "It's never too soon, and it's never too late either. I wanted to see you out there, taking bows, and I'll be giving you standing ovation."

Quinn grinned, again. "I don't know…. Let's not do something serious first. Sometimes I feel like, I don't wanna finish high school just yet. I live in the moment, Jesse. I don't want to think about the future—maybe I have to at some points of my life—but that's it."

Jesse smiled. "So let's do it your way then. I want to get to know you, Quinn. I think I kinda like you. Now I know maybe we can never be together, but as I told you, I'm gonna be your best friend. Someone you'll never know you'll have."

Quinn giggled. "You are such a drama king."

Jesse laughed.

They kept talking about their day-to-day life, random things about them, and other stuffs. Sometimes they share jokes and they would laugh. Jesse also said about how he wished he was the father of Beth instead of Puck, but Quinn took it as a joke ended up laughing. By the time the clock strikes 7, Jesse drove her home. While they're on the way home, Quinn leaned his head to Jesse and grabs his arms. She never feels safer.

By that moment, Quinn knows that she wants him.

On the next morning, Puck quickly confronted her. He has heard from Rachel and the rest of ND kids that Quinn met Jesse last week. His face looked very much angry, and he walked in a fast pace. He stood by her locker.

"Hey, Puck…." Quinn murmured. She knows what's going to happen.

"Explain something to me, Quinn. How could you do this to me? How dare you?" Puck interrogated. Quinn was surprised, he never acts this defensive. He's usually a calm guy, when he sees her with another guy; he's not taking it too seriously. And now?

"What? Was it me meeting Jesse you worried about? Come on! I've seen you texting Santana and other girls a lot; and I never complain. Also you've never had a problem with jealousy. What is it, Puck?" Quinn defended.

Puck took a deep breath, he was tired. He looked as if he wanted to punch her face but he can't. Quinn looked confused, waiting for his explanation; she knew something was up.

"I'm….. Still not over it, Quinn. I regret that I let you make the decision to put Beth up for an adoption. I love Beth…. She's my daughter. And you knew that I thought of having a family… and you took that chance from me." Puck explained.

It doesn't take long to get Quinn cry. That's why Puck was angry when he found out that she met Beth without taking him with her.

But Puck lied.

"I-I'm sorry. I love you, but…. Not without Beth." Puck confessed. Puck pulled himself in to wipe her tears, but Quinn shoved.

"I … Don't know what to say! You're such a jerk! A big, freaking jerk! You told me you love me, but this? We're done, Puck. We're so much done!" Quinn punched Puck's face and ran, crying.

She never felt this hurt.

Mercedes saw Quinn crying, and Quinn told everything in homeroom. She cried in Mercedes' arms, telling her how much hurt Puck caused. Quinn doesn't even have the energy to get to the next class. Good thing Mercedes cares about her. Mercedes lied to the teacher about her having a horrible headache, so Quinn went home.

She went to Jesse's house.

When she arrived at his house, Quinn saw Jesse sitting in the front porch. She ran to him, she couldn't hide her tears.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked, softly.

Quinn cried, she leaned her head to his shoulder and lingers her arms around his waist. She couldn't feel any safer, other than in Jesse's arms.

Where she belongs.

Jesse tried to comfort her, and got her to explain what was wrong. Inside, he feels good that Quinn trusted him as his friend.

Or maybe lover.

"I broke up with Puck. He still couldn't get over the fact that I gave up Beth. He told me he loves me, but yeah…." Quinn sobbed, she almost lost her voice. "Now I don't know where to go, I don't know anyone to lean on…"

Jesse pulls Quinn in for an embrace, and he kissed her head. "Don't say that, everything's going to be alright. I got you."

Quinn wiped her tears with her hands, and she tries to speak. She was silent; no words come out from her mouth. She doesn't know what to think or do. Quinn just knew that she doesn't want to be anywhere now.

She realized she's with Jesse. _Oh snap._

"I-I can't do this," Quinn said. "I realized that I think I like you, and I know you do too, but if we started dating after I broke up, it would be wrong…. I don't want you to be like, the rebounder."

Jesse smiled, and told her to sit down. "No, it's okay… we'll take it slowly ok? But before you go, I want to try something."

"Jesse—what about the team? They'll know about this and they won't let me date you like the last time when you were with Rachel….." Quinn refused, but inside she wanted to be with him. Badly.

"Shut up first." Jesse leaned in, he closed his eyes and he moves his lips to hers, and they kissed.

They pulled away, and they grinned at each other.

"You're a good kisser," Jesse whispered. Quinn feels butterflies in her stomach. Right now, she doesn't care about anything at all.

"Do you think we should go out on a date?"

"Of course." Jesse kissed her cheek. Quinn stood up, took her bag, and leave.

It was the best kiss she ever had so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**A month later**

Quinn entered the choir room. Last night she went on a date with Jesse and they've been dating for a month now... She woke up this morning with a text from Jesse, which makes her whole day.

But the cynical look from the whole glee clubbers ruined her day.

"You seriously won't make the same mistake as Rachel did!" Kurt spoke in a high voice.

Everyone knew. She can't hide it any longer. Everyone looked at her as if she's making the world's biggest mistake. Quinn knew what she did was wrong, she saw how dating someone from the opposing team would be so dangerous, especially now that Jesse is the coach. But deep inside, she knew Jesse wasn't a traitor; she knew he loved her without taking any advantages from her. And yet the glee clubbers were too afraid to lose that they didn't understand how the situation was different now. It's been a month now. Mr. Schuester also warned her about this, but she doesn't care. Her mom also told her to be careful. And she thought; why would anyone make such a big spectacle out of this? She likes Jesse, but she's not sure if she sees Jesse with her in the future.

But for now, it doesn't make a big difference—dating Jesse is dangerous.

"Guys… why can't you get over it already? I know what I'm doing; Jesse loves me. And I'm sure he's not taking advantages from us. He's not gonna make the same mistake as he did before." Quinn said, and took a deep breath. She knows no matter how she tries, she's never going to be able to convince them.

"He's a traitor, Q, don't play dumb!" Santana said.

"You're going to regret this!" Tina said.

Quinn had enough. She sighed, and took a seat in the corner of the choir room and turned on her iPod. She believes that Jesse loves her, and she doesn't need to listen to other people. Everything's changed now. There's no looking back.

The bell rings. Regardless from all the disapproval of her dating Jesse, Quinn had a good day in Glee Club. She really enjoyed dancing with her team mates to a dance number. And Shelby just called her, said she would like to meet Quinn next week. But she was really tired, all she wanted is just to lie down and take a breather.

"Hey!"

Jesse stood there in the parking lot, outside his car. He waved at her, and smiled. Quinn ran to him and hugged him. "You don't see me a lot in school. And you know what the Glee kids would do if they knew you're here." Quinn said.

"It's Friday, come on! And here's something for you. It's our first month anniversary." Jesse handed a ticket.

"A ticket to see a classical music concert? That's not my thing." Quinn smirked, and looked away.

Jesse touched her face. "I know enough about your thing—and I want to introduce you to mine. Give it a try, you might like it. And classical music can help ease your pain a little."

Quinn nodded, and hopped into his car.

An hour has passed, and when they're watching the concert, Quinn slept on Jesse's lap. She was bored. Turned out that Jesse can't force her to like what he likes.

Jesse touched her face, looking at how sweet she looks and how he wanted to be her guardian angel, always be with her in every step of her way, how he wanted to tie himself to Quinn and never let go.

And how he loved her.

The concert ended, and Jesse woke Quinn up. Quinn didn't realize that she slept the whole concert.

"So now where are we going? I think I've had enough sleep to continue our… trip." They laughed. Jesse took her hand. "We're going to a beach. Come with me."

They hopped inside the car and they talked again about their days. Quinn listened to Jesse's story excitingly, and she couldn't stop holding his hands. When they arrived, Jesse took her hand and they sat on the seashore. It was a quiet, secluded beach. They felt so peaceful and relaxed. Quinn rested her head against his shoulders as they looked at the stars. He stroked her hair as it blows against the wind.

"So tell me something again. Tell me all about you. Your secrets," Quinn said, softly.

Jesse laughed. "First, you're freezing. Here, wear this." They giggled, and then Jesse took off his sweater and gives it to Quinn, who only wears a dress—she left her cardigan in the car. "And my secret? I'm crazy about you. I love you, Quinn."

"Why is that a secret?" Quinn smirked.

Before answering her, Jesse kissed her passionately. His hand was lingered around her shoulder, and he kissed her so passionate even Quinn fell down in lying position, and it was until his lips trailed down her neck when Quinn pulled away.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"I… don't think I'm ready to do it." Quinn smiled bitterly.

Jesse sighed, but he looked okay with it. "Okay then, I'm cool." Jesse smiled and raised one of his eyebrows, stood up and took her hand. "Come on, let's go home. It's 9pm already."

Quinn got up, and asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not," Jesse smiled again.

Jesse lied down on his bed, thinking. There's something he hasn't told Quinn. Something that would break her and him too. Something that he doesn't want to do but he has to. Something that will give him future.

Something that will force him to leave Quinn.

Jesse can't tell her yet. She's too fragile. But it's going to happen sometime. And Jesse will never be ready when that time comes.

The bell rang. Quinn was in the choir room with the Glee Club as always. Their assignment for the week is to come up with The Beatles number, and as always the glee clubbers were ecstatic about it. Quinn was happy about it too, so she, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany are going to sing Hey Jude.

When she was about to walk out the room, Mr. Schuester called her. "Quinn? Will you see me in my office?"

Quinn was surprised, because Mr. Schuester never called her to his office before. So she followed him to his office, and sat down.

"So, are you going to ask me about Jesse again, Mr. Schuester?" Quinn said sarcastically.

Will sighed and nodded. "Well, Quinn…. Yes. Why do you seem to be taking it seriously? I know it seems like love to you… and I don't want you to get hurt. Just like everybody else."

Quinn looked away. "I know, Mr. Schuester," Quinn said. "My heart's safe. I'm in love with him, and I'm ready to get hurt…. But I trust him. I really do. There's nothing you say that's gonna change my mind. Ever."

Will sighed again. "Okay, you can go now, but… just remember what I said. I don't want you to experience the same thing Rachel did… it's just too horrible and you can't weigh that much pain. You're tough, Quinn…. But not about this."

Quinn smiled, and walked out the room. She couldn't believe how many people doubted about her relationship with Jesse, she didn't see the point of complaining at all.

Or maybe she does.

Jesse was making out with someone, black-haired, in a Cheerios uniform. Quinn gasped. She yelled, "Jesse!"

As soon as he saw her, he pulled away. Turned out that the girl who made out with him was no other than Santana Lopez, the popular girl who hooked up with almost every boy in this school, and now captain of the Cheerios, replacing Quinn. Jesse was very surprised, he looked at her with regret on his face.

"I….. Am really sorry, Quinn." Jesse apologized.

Quinn cried. "You said you love me, Jesse, and now this? No, not only said you love me, you promise me to be the guy too look after when I'm sad, and you did this to me!" Quinn slapped Jesse, and she looked at Santana. "I hope you regret this!" Quinn said to Santana.

Santana smiled sarcastically, and said, "Cut it, bitch. Your boyfriend's not going to last forever. He's going to California next year, to fulfill his dreams and he's going to leave you and won't remember your face again!" Santana crossed her arms and left.

Quinn cried harder. She walked up to Jesse and said, "Just when I thought I couldn't find any reason to love you more, I found reasons to hate you—a lot of reasons. Bye, Jesse. You really are a douche like they told me." Quinn walked away, and Jesse watched her walk away with regret in his heart.

Quinn, still crying in her room, listening to Dashboard Confessional's song, perfect song to describe her broken heart, looking at a picture of her and Jesse. She didn't hate Jesse at all; in fact, she still loved him, indeed. She couldn't even bear to tear the picture like other girls did. She was just disappointed, but that's it. She will never hate him, not even a second. She didn't feel loved, at all. Her mom saw her crying after she arrived, and Rachel saw her teary eyes. People asked why, and she didn't care. She just wanted to be alone. With Jesse.

The house bell rang. She got out of her bed, walked down the stairs, and opened the door.

Jesse St. James. His hair was done perfectly, and he brought her lilies—her favorite flowers. Quinn sighed.

"So what are you doing, St. Jackass? Apologize and bullshit again?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"I wanted to apologize, Quinn. I knew what I did was wrong. Really wrong. And yes, I'm moving to California to study in UCLA next year, because my dad told me to, and I wish I can say no, but I can't. But if it were up to me to choose, I would stay in Ohio for you. I don't want to be apart from you, Quinn. When I made out with Santana, she forced me to. I was about to tell you the truth in school, but I guess she beat me to it. And no matter what happened I'll always love you Quinn. The day when I stopped loving you is the day when the sea ran out of water—never. And I know that I want to tie myself down to you, because you're the only girl I see. Still…. I'm a jerk. I want you to forgive me, but I don't expect you to accept me again into your life like that."

Quinn was astounded by his words. Sure, he may be lying—but she believes in him so much. She knew what to do.

Quinn putted her index finger on his mouth, and kissed him passionately. She lingered her legs around his waist, and kissed him more and more deeply. "We should do it," Quinn said.

"What? Now?" Jesse replied. Quinn nodded, and kissed him again. They walked up to Quinn's room and made out on her bed.

Jesse said again, "Do you really think we should do this?"

Quinn smiled, and turned on her iPod. They took off all of their clothes, and made love to each other.

_And now our bodies are the guilty ones who touch_

_And color the hours_

_Night won't breathe, oh how we fall into silence from the sky \_

_And whisper some silver reply_

Quinn rested her head on Jesse's chest, lingered her arms around his body, and whispered, "I love you."

Jesse held her hand, and said, "I love you too."

It was one of the best nights of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This is a chapter based on Puck's POV! Not much of Jesse here but I thought I would do a chapter where I fully focus on Puck's reaction to Quinn/Jesse. Enjoy! & don't forget the reviews:)**

* * *

I entered homeroom lazily. I don't want to go to school today, well, actually I never liked school. But there's a big test today and my mom forced me to go to school, and I'm still that boy who listens to his mama.

I'm Noah Puckerman, the star of the football team, and a glee clubber. My popularity gone down since I joined Glee Club, but Glee Club meant so much to me that I would cut my left arm to defend Glee. I've slept with a lot of girls, including moms. And my inbox is full of their sexy texts. But more than that, I joined Glee Club for the girl I knew I love.

Quinn Fabray.

I love her so much. Her long blonde hair, her pretty face, her bright hazel eyes, her personality…blew me away. I never realized how hot she is until… the night I knocked her up. And I knew I loved her, and I deserve her more than that Jesse kid.

Some say, if I love something, I should set it free and if it doesn't come back, it wasn't meant to be. I know Quinn never looked happier when she's with me, and I've hurt her a lot of times, but I realized what I was missing. And I broke up with her out of rage. I didn't think about it…. Carefully. I love Beth, but I can never imagine my life without Quinn. I care about her so much, and I will never let her go. She was like my first love, I can see the world through her beautiful eyes and I will never intend to hurt her. I'll always think of her.

She sat in front of me, she was busy with her cellphone and I can see that she's texting her boyfriend, no other than Jesse. I kept thinking why she chose Jesse over me. What makes him better than me? Is it his voice? Oh, I can sing so much better than him—or at least I'm just as good as him. Is it his guns? There's no other guys in McKinley—heck, Ohio-that would beat my guns.

Or maybe, his loyalty? Oh come on, he made out with Santana before, and I swore that ever since I date her I never cheated on her, just some checking out, sexy texting, and some booty calls. I know I'm a lot better than him. Better yet, I'm someone that the whole Glee club would approve.

And I knew what I had to do. I had to prove her.

* * *

The school bell has rang, which means it's time for Glee rehearsal. Quinn and I, unintentionally, walked together inside. I had to tell her what I just thought.

"Uh….Hi, Quinn." I said to her, shyly.

She blushed and said, "Hi." and she continued walking inside.

Geez. That was the most horrible greeting ever. I'd usually greet a girl with my confidence—because I'm cool like that—but when it comes to Quinn, I'm like a clueless shy boy.

Everyone was in the choir room, they seemed like they've discussed about something. And they seemed like they waited for Quinn.

I was right. "Quinn? There's something we'd like to say to you." Rachel said.

Quinn was surprised, and she sat at a stool while the whole Glee kids stood up. I felt like I shouldn't sit, so I stood there still.

"You can date Jesse." Mercedes said.

Just when I thought my heart couldn't get broken again, it did. It's like someone threw a giant rock at me and I can't catch that rock. Now that Quinn gained New Directions' approval, there's no chance in me getting back with her. But I can make them regret.

"B-but… you've discussed this without me." I said, hoping to make them rethink about their decision.

"Well we take it that you'll accept this, since you broke up with her," Mercedes said.

What Mercedes said got me on my nerves. Since when I accepted us breaking up? Never have, never will.

Quinn's face looked bright. She's very happy, because now she's free to date anyone without having to get threatened by her teammates anymore. "Are you sure about this?"

"As long as you stay alert, we're cool," Artie said.

I looked at her. She couldn't be happier at that moment; she even shed a tear of joy. She hugged everyone as I left the room.

I didn't think for a second that she actually noticed me. She noticed how heartbroken I was, well maybe not heartbroken; but yeah, I was upset. She ran to me. "Puck!"

I turned around, it was her. She stood up in front of me, and smiled. "Are you okay?"

I sighed. She knew. "Yes, I am. What do you want?" I asked. I turned back; I continue walking because I don't want to hear anything from her anymore.

"I know you've been a jerk—I mean you have always been a jerk, but…I don't hate you. And now that I've gained trust from the Glee Club, I hope that… you'll move on. I'm still your friend, Puck, and it really hurts to see you like this." She touched my face, I feel like I stood before an angel. Her touch feels so soft and it touches my soul. She intoxicated me with her charm. She tiptoed a little bit and she kissed my forehead.

"Take that as a friendly kiss," Quinn said. "Now do me a favor. After school, I want you to take me to Carmel. I want to see Jesse. Just take me there; I want you to meet him. Then you can go home or whatever."

She walked away. Meeting Jesse in person would make me want to punch him on his face—wait, punch him at every part of his body. But for Quinn, I'd do anything.

* * *

Quinn and I arrived at Carmel High School 5 o'clock sharp. She looked so excited to meet her boyfriend, she told me she doesn't visit him a lot in school, and she also said she wanted to surprise him. I can see that Jesse got more attention than I did when I was still with her.

She opened the car door excitingly, and ran to the auditorium. I followed her slowly. I wasn't that excited though, it's like I want to just go away but like I said, anything for Quinn. Jesse, as always, was directing numbers and Quinn waved excitingly at him. He looked ecstatic when he saw her too, so he told everybody to take a break. I sat in one of the chairs.

"Hey, babe… you don't come a lot during my rehearsals!" Jesse said, pulled her in for a hug and kissed her.

"I know, I want to surprise you," Quinn giggled and kissed him again. Their intimacy kills me. Quinn told Jesse that New Directions accepted them dating, and Jesse was more than happy at that moment. And then I realized that Jesse stared at me. I looked away.

"Quinn…. Who's he?" Jesse asked.

Quinn turned away and looked at me. "Oh, it's Puck. Uh… he was just taking me here." Jesse looked worried. I know that Jesse will never approve any girl of his seeing another guy. This isn't a funny surprise for him. Inside, I'm glad that Jesse looked a little bit intimidated. I grinned, and he looked angry.

"Dream on, Puck. Quinn doesn't want to be with you, and Quinn will never be with you," he said angrily. His eyes were full of rage. "It's better if you stay away," he continued. The way he looked at me like that seriously made me want to introduce his face to my fist.

Quinn looked worried. She said to Jesse, "Jesse… don't. Don't do it for me. Why don't you grab some coffee to calm yourself down a little bit?" Jesse walked away with anger and pain.

Quinn sat next to me, and took my hand. She looked hurt, and I can see that she tried to hold the tears in her eyes. "Puck…. I care about you. Honestly, I do, and if you do I want you to move on now. It really hurts me to see you like this. But if you love me then I can't see any reasons for you not to accept me dating Jesse. I love him, Puck…. And…." She stopped, and sighed. I looked at her and I did listen to what she just said. "Why don't you go to Shelby's place? You said you wanted to meet Beth… and I heard Finn and Rachel were there too. Don't worry about me; I'll go home with Jesse."

I sighed, and I left the room. Meeting Beth perhaps would be a good idea.

* * *

"Hi, Puck, come on in."

I entered Shelby's house, which was very clean and tidy, there's no single person in the world that wouldn't stay there for long. It smelled really good as well, and there's some classic painting hung in Shelby's wall. I saw Finn and Rachel watching TV in the living room, enjoying a tea. "Hi, Finn, Rachel," I said.

Rachel waved at me, and so did Finn. I sat at the couch.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, just taking Rachel, she wanted to meet her mom… and I've never met Shelby before, so yeah…" Finn replied.

I nodded, and took a few cookies from the jar. I really wonder why Quinn told me to come here, sure she wanted me to meet Beth… but I might ended up crying seeing her. I saw Rachel-Finn left the house, so I came up to Shelby. "Uh… Shelby, can I see Beth now?"

Shelby nodded, and took me to Beth's room. It was a really pretty and well-decorated room with a touch of soft pink in the walls. Beth was playing with her dolls, and she looked tired so Shelby putted her on her crib. I sat in the couch with Shelby, and she asked, "So what brings you here?"

I smiled. "I miss her. A lot… way more than you can imagine. And Quinn… I regretted letting her go. So much…. I never thought that losing her would hurt so much." I sighed, and I spotted a tear in my face, I wiped it quickly.

Shelby touched my shoulder; she whispered to me that it'll all be alright. I feel a lot better, but still…

"If you can't do it for yourself, or for her, do it for Beth. She knows about her parents right now… and she can't say it but I know it. She loves you both, and she doesn't want you to fight… you know how that feels, right? Let Quinn go, Puck. She chose Jesse. I'm saying you this as a mother, who knows about how you feel… you broke her heart, and if there's anything you can do to make her up for it is to move on," Shelby said. I took a deep breath and really comprehend what she just said, it really got to me.

I left the house with a smile in my face.

The next day at school, I've never felt so much better. I've moved on, and I saw Jesse taking Quinn to school today—surprisingly, I didn't feel like punching him at that moment. I love her… but…. Oops. A cheerleader just winked at me. I think I know what to do—hit on her.

I'm still Puckasaurus.


	5. Chapter 5

**MARCH**

It was a lovely Saturday morning. Quinn's mom was in Los Angeles for a business trip so Quinn decided to sleep over in Jesse's apartment. When he woke up, he found out that Quinn made him toast and cappuccino. He pulled Quinn in for a kiss, and then sat on the couch watching TV while having breakfast. Quinn joined him on the couch and rested her head on his lap. Jesse caressed her face.

It was only 4 months until Jesse's moving. Jesse knew, at that moment, he'll never going to survive without her. He's been thinking about taking Quinn to California and live with her. Quinn's in senior year now so it's never too late to think about it. So maybe he should ask her about it.

"Quinn…. Do you want to move to California with me?" Jesse said.

Quinn was surprised, she got up and she gasped a little. "What?"

Jesse sighed, and said, "I know it's a little bit too soon. But I want to be with you, Quinn. 4 years without you is like a living hell for me. I don't care if I land a lead role in some huge musical, if you're not going to be there to watch me sitting in the front row; my life would never be the same again."

Quinn smiled, and wiped a tear on her face. She pulled Jesse in for a tight embrace, and Jesse ran his fingers through her hair. He spotted a tear on his eyes too; he knew how much he's going to miss her. She cried on his shoulder. Quinn has never felt this sad to lose somebody. Probably someday he's going to meet him, but that's going to be for a very long time. She's scared that Jesse will find someone new in college, someone better than her. Jesse pulled her in for a kiss. Then, Quinn knew what she had to do.

"I will. I'm going to California with you! I know I want to go to Yale… but screw it. I'll always be with you every step of the way." Quinn kissed him again. She smiled, and pulled away. She found hope.

* * *

On Monday, Quinn woke up feeling sick. She felt nauseous by the time she woke up and she threw up a little at school. But she knew she was going to be fine.

Quinn walked out from history class and she was going to grab lunch. She put some of her books in her locker until she saw someone. Tall, wearing a plaid shirt, that guy was no other than Finn Hudson. Seeing your ex-boyfriend is always awkward, especially when you're with someone. But Quinn tried to push that feeling aside, she shouldn't feel this weird.

"Finn? What's up?" Quinn asked.

Finn, looking awkward as always, asked her, "Uh…. I've heard you're going to California after graduation? With Jesse?"

Quinn took a deep breath, and surprised. She didn't expect anyone to know about this so quickly. She murmured, and asked, "Where did you hear that?"

Finn looked confused, and said, "I kind of overheard your conversation with Mercedes in the homeroom earlier, actually…I'm sorry if that's a problem to you but well, I just want to wish you good luck on your future. And you know, I think we should be friends. Let's forget the troubles we had few years ago, it's over."

Quinn smiled. She never had a boy best friend before, only Jesse—who was also her boyfriend—so it didn't count. Quinn thought that having a guy best friend is never wrong. She smiled again, and said, "Okay then, we're friends," Quinn showed her pinky finger, asking for a pinky swear. Finn pulled her in for a hug. By that moment, Quinn felt special.

* * *

Deep inside, Quinn thought that this was happening too quickly. She's been dating Jesse for only a few months but then Jesse said he was going to move to California, and in order for them to be together like right now, she has to move with him. She wasn't sure she was ready for that. She loves Jesse and she would be willing to do anything for him, but then again, she tried to push that feeling aside and keep moving on with her plan. On the next day, when she was in the computer room looking for scholarships to UCLA—she was afraid that her mom wouldn't be able to afford the moving cost and college tuition—Quinn threw up again. She knew something was wrong. She didn't think that it was her eating habit, she checked her meal plan every day and she knew none of the things she ate is going to make her sick. And she hasn't got her period either.

She found out that she had been sexually active lately. But no—she is not pregnant, she used protection when she did it with Jesse, and the thing that was happened to her will never happen again. So she tried to push that thought aside and continue looking for scholarships.

* * *

That night, Quinn went to Finn's house. She told him that she was bored, Jesse was busy with Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal so he can't come to her place, and Finn's mom—also Burt and Kurt—wasn't home anyway. So she drove her car to the Hummels' place, and after 15 minutes, she arrived. Quinn rang the bell and Finn was standing at the door.

"Hey Quinn, come in!"

Quinn entered the house and sat in the couch. Finn made her a cup of tea—which was salty because he couldn't tell which one is sugar and salt. They laughed at that, and afterwards, they watched The Vampire Diaries on TV. Quinn rested her head in Finn's shoulder. In her heart, she was still unsure about moving to California with Jesse. She had friends here in Lima and she won't leave them like that.

"Do you think I should move to California with Jesse, Finn?" Quinn asked.

Finn was surprised with that question; he didn't think that someone would ask a question about a future like that especially to an awkward, clueless guy like him. But Finn answered, "Well I can't answer that because you're the only one who knows when you're ready for that. That's a big step, Quinn. And—you're still young, sometimes you're just too in love with someone you didn't think of the consequences. But I know that you're mature enough to make your own decision. I believe in you, Quinn, and if this is what you want to do then there's nothing I can do to stop you from doing so. So my point is, think about this very clearly. I know you love him, but loving someone takes responsibilities."

Quinn sighed. She didn't know what she was doing. She was too excited with the idea of being with him all the time she didn't think very clearly. Quinn decided to tell Jesse about this, and if he loved her, he'd respect her decision and try his best to stay in touch with her in every possible way. She pulled Finn in for a hug. "You're the best!" Finn hugged her back, and Finn was also happy that he helped a friend.

But suddenly, Quinn felt sick. She wanted to throw up again. She ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up. Finn followed her into the bathroom; he looked worried.

"Quinn, are you alright?"

Quinn looked at Finn. Her face looked pale. She stood up and said, "I think I should go home now…. Take care, Finn."

Quinn took her bag and jacket. She knew something was up and she wasn't going to deny it—she might be pregnant. She drove to the nearest drug store, and found herself a test pack. She looked at it with confusion and worry all over her mind. Quinn looked at the test pack for so long, the salesclerk came to her and said, "Do you need any help, miss?"

Quinn looked at the salesclerk and she shook her head. She then walked to the cashier and pay for it. When she arrived home, she soon went to the toilet. Her mom was busy watching TV so she didn't notice her. She peed, and looked at the test pack.

A pink plus sign showed up. Positive.

Quinn gasped. It wasn't until long when she shed a tear on her eyes. She swore to herself that what happened to her will never happen again, and now it did. She can feel heavy pain and burden weighed onto her shoulder and she couldn't bear to take this alone. She felt at that moment that she just wanted to stop breathing and just die. She survived 9 months, a hurtful 9 months and there's no way she's ever going to get through that again.

But first thing to do is to tell Jesse.

* * *

It was very hard for Quinn, having to tell her boyfriend about two things that will devastate him for sure. She didn't want to think about the worst that might happen—all she had to do was to tell him first.

One, she won't be able to move with him to California. Two, she was pregnant. And Jesse was the father. Oh, life.

It was 10pm and Carmel High School was still open. Even though Quinn heard that Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsal tradition got a little bit loosen up now that Jesse is the coach, they still rehearse from 2.30pm until midnight. The schedule was changed for a while but now they decided to stick up with long and tiring rehearsal. Quinn entered the auditorium and the Vocal Adrenaline was taking a break.

Jesse was reading a few books on show choir, and Quinn walked up to him. Jesse, as always, was ecstatic to see her and pulled her in for a hug. Quinn took a deep breath. She needs to tell him now.

"I need to tell you something." Quinn murmured. She couldn't hold her tears. "I'm not coming with you to California… I realized that I wasn't ready."

Jesse smiled, he looked disappointed yet he looked as if he knew this was going to happen. "That's okay, just because you're not coming with me doesn't mean we're going to break up." Jesse wiped the tears on her eyes. Though, deep down, he knew, something is wrong. Something more than that.

"And… I'm pregnant." Quinn rested her head on Jesse's chest and cried hard. She couldn't hold her tears any longer. She felt so much pain.

Jesse hugged her, and looked at her eyes in regret. "I'm sorry, Quinn… so what are we going to do?"

Quinn shook her head. "I don't know… but I want you to stay here. Please. You have to be here all the time. For me."

Jesse looked confused. He clearly never had been in this situation before. But he wanted to be there for her. Him being a star means nothing if she wasn't there for him.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"No! Never!" Jesse's dad, William, screamed.

A few days later, Jesse asked his dad to let him stay in Ohio for another year. He didn't tell his father why, he just told him that he wanted to be with Quinn.

"I didn't think that you're going to give this up again! We've been talking about UCLA since you were three, Jesse. Performing arts was your whole life! You even agreed to go out with that Rachel kid for your acting exercise! I agreed with you to postpone 2 years to coach Vocal Adrenaline, but that's my final straw. And you're never going to give up this again!"

Jesse looked stressed. He knew how his dad would react. He knew that being a performer was always his dream, but for right now, Quinn is all that matters to him. "But I thought that you also teach me to make my own decision, Dad! I'm old enough for that! And there's always time for me to study performing arts. But for right now, I want to be with my girlfriend. I love her, dad… and if you were in my position and you were with a beautiful girl like that, you knew you'll give up everything."

Mr St James sighed. He knew how his son was. He won't stop until he reached his dream. Not even girls, regardless of how special she is, are going to stop him from that. He knew something was up. "Jesse, I know who you were since you were in your mother's belly. You're unstoppable! What's happening?"

Jesse can't deny that fact that his dad knew him. He was very close to him, until now. He knew he had to tell him. "Quinn's pregnant, Pa. She's having my kid."

Mr St James sighed. He didn't know what to say, he was surprised. He never thought that his son would knock up anybody. He didn't know what to say.

The room was silent for a few minutes until Mr St James finally said, "You're still going to UCLA in September. Until then, you figure out what are you going to do with this kid. I won't be there to help you since you said that you're old enough to make your own decision. You want to keep her, go for an abortion, I don't care. But you are going to UCLA regardless of what you're doing with the baby." Jesse's dad went into his room, and Jesse sobbed.

He was confused.

* * *

Jesse drove into Quinn's place shortly. Quinn greeted him, and it seemed that Quinn's mom, again, wasn't in the house. Jesse took a long deep breath.

"I told my dad about it. He didn't let me. I'm still going to UCLA, and he didn't care about what I'm going to do with our kid. He just wanted me to go to college."

Quinn was surprised. She didn't expect to get a cold reaction from Jesse's dad like that. She pulled him in for a tight embrace. She cried, but she whispered in his ear, "It's all going to be okay."

Jesse pulled away, and asked, "Have you told your mom?"

Quinn shook her head. He took his hand and brought him to her room. They lied in the bed, with Jesse's strong arms around Quinn's stomach. Quinn held his hand. The room was silent. They felt safe and peaceful in each other's arms.

"So what do you want to do? Do you want to keep it?" Jesse whispered softly.

Quinn sighed, and smirked. "I don't know." Quinn felt asleep. Jesse kissed her cheek and fell asleep in her arms.

Only fate knows what's in store for them


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn walked out of the choir room for math class. Glee rehearsal was fun as always, they were assigned to come up with a number from the musical of their choice, and Rachel Berry—the soon-to-be Broadway star—gave a demonstration as always. She felt tired. She's pregnant for 2 weeks now; and her mum hasn't found out about her situation yet, not even the glee clubbers know about it. Only Mercedes.

* * *

_Mercedes came up to Quinn in homeroom. Mercedes saw Quinn came to school looking pale and she also saw her upchucking the other day. She knew something was up, so she decided to come up to her and ask her face-to-face about it. She took a seat in front of her._

"_Hey, Mercedes. What's up?" Quinn asked._

_Mercedes gave her usual sarcastic, cynical look. Quinn looked confused. "Seriously, Mercedes, what's up? If there's anything I did wrong, I'm sorry."_

"_No, it's you. What's up? You can tell me anything. I know something is up." _

_Quinn pouted her lips, confused. She can't tell anyone about this yet, but Mercedes is her best friend and she thinks that she deserves to know. "Uh… Nothing, really. I'm fine… don't worry about me."_

_Mercedes sighed; she looked disappointed with Quinn's answer. But she didn't want to force Quinn into telling her. "Alright, then… but if there's something you want to tell me, I'm here, okay? I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." Mercedes then walked away._

_Quinn sighed. She knew she had to tell Mercedes. She felt uncomfortable, but she put that feeling aside. She stopped Mercedes. "Uh, Mercedes…"_

_Mercedes stopped. She arched her back to Quinn; felt a little satisfied that Quinn would want to tell her about the truth. She took a seat. "Okay, I'm all ears."_

_Quinn sighed. "Uh… I'm.. . pregnant."_

_Mercedes looked shocked, as Quinn thought she would be. Mercedes didn't believe what happened. She knew Quinn, she knew Quinn promised to herself that she will never do the same mistake she did before, but now... here she goes again with the baby drama. Her mouth was silent for a few minutes, so Quinn shook her shoulder and said, "Uh, Mercedes?"_

_Mercedes realised what happened, she got up from her seat and grabbed her bag. "Uh, Quinn, I can't tell you what to do, but... just tell the Glee Club okay... they deserve to know about this. And I want you to tell them yourself. And if you need anything, I'm here."_

_

* * *

_

Quinn couldn't seem to concentrate in math class. She kept thinking about what to do. She's going to graduate soon so people probably won't find out about this; but that's not what she was worried about. Mercedes was right; she needed to tell the Glee Club. But how does she tell them? And what about the baby? Jesse will leave Ohio soon; she can't take care of the baby on her own. Should she put her up for adoption again? Perhaps Shelby would want another child. But...

"Quinn?"

Her math teacher scattered her thoughts. She didn't realise that Mrs Poppins, asked her to answer a question. "Uh... what, Miss?"

Everyone stared at Quinn. Crap.

"Clearly you haven't been listening to what I'm saying, have you? I asked you the answer to question number six."

Quinn looked at her textbook, and she hasn't been listening to what the teacher said, so she thought she's going to answer it randomly. "Uh... D."

Mrs Poppins sighed. "Wrong, Quinn. It's B. You're a good student, Quinn—next time better, okay?"

Quinn nodded slightly. She sighed and felt a little disappointed with her self because she could've done better; but she didn't have the energy to care. All she thought about is about the life on her belly. What will she do about it?

* * *

School seemed to end much later than usual to Quinn. She's very tired; she didn't want to do anything else after school besides just laying in bed, watching DVD's to sleep. She grabbed a few books from her locker, ran off outside the parking lot, until someone with leather jacket and jeans, and looking smoking hot as usual stood before her.

That boy was no other than Jesse St. James.

Jesse handed her flowers. White lilac. One of Quinn's favourites.

Quinn giggled. "You should stop coming to school and giving me surprises, it's creepy."

Jesse smirked. His usual, sarcastic smirk.

"Look, I know we're going to deal with some things for the next few months, about, you know..." Jesse pointed his fingers on her belly. "But I want us to forget about it. Just for a day, okay? It's been a while since we've done, you know... couple. Let's go on a date. The low-key, classical type. Movies and dinner. Tomorrow night. What do you say? And I promise that I won't bring up about the pregnancy subject. It'll be like our first date."

Quinn smiled. She really liked that idea. She's been stressing a lot lately, so probably a small date will calm her down a little bit. She nodded. "Yes, but... you could've asked me on the phone, you know. You don't need to bring flowers and this kind of thing... it's really creepy, seriously!" Quinn laughed.

Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just admit it... you loved it, right?"

Quinn giggled, and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "Yes, I did." She kissed him deeply, and Jesse drove her home. She felt loved.

* * *

Quinn just finished getting ready for her date; she wore a turquoise dress that Mercedes bought her for her birthday last year. She didn't wear a cardigan this time; she felt like she needed to show a little bit of her arms. She then curled her hair a little bit with her curler, put on her makeup, wore her heels. When she wore her heels, her cell phone rang. Jesse called her, as she'd thought.

"Hello?" Quinn answered.

"Look outside your window!" Jesse said. Quinn opened her window, and Jesse was standing there, waving. Quinn waved back, and said, "I'll be ready in a few minutes!"

Jesse hung up. Quinn grabbed her bag, went downstairs. "I'll be home at 9!" Quinn shouted to her mum.

"Take care, Quinnie!"

Quinn ran outside the house. Jesse looked stunning as always, with his plaid polo shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He handed two tickets. "We're gonna see Inception... if you're into that thing."

She giggled. "I think I am into that kind of thing."

Quinn hopped inside Jesse's car, feeling ecstatic. This is going to be a good night.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Jesse and Quinn walked out the theatre. Quinn held Jesse's hands. Jesse looked bored. "What's up, honey?"

"Huh? Nothing... just bored."

Quinn smiled bitterly. She would've thought. "Well if you're bored, let's just grab something from McDonald's and go home."

Jesse gave a confused look. "What... no. I'm just bored with the movie, okay... I'm not into that type of thing I guess. Can we grab dinner?"

Quinn sighed, and nodded. They went inside a diner. Quinn had a feeling that the date's not going to be good. But Quinn told herself to calm down, and said to herself that everything's going to be okay. They took a seat, and the waiter handed them the menu.

"So, uh, babe... what are you going to order?" Jesse asked.

"I'd like to order a cheeseburger, but I would gain more pounds now that I'm pregnant, so... a Caesar salad I guess," Quinn explained.

Jesse looked shocked, and quite unhappy with that answer. "Quinn, what did you just say? I thought we agreed not to talk about your whole... situation!" Jesse shouted a little. Some people looked at them. Quinn clearly didn't like this. In her opinion, no girl deserves to be shouted by a boy in a public setting; regardless of what happened. Quinn didn't answer anything; she ended up sighing.

Surprisingly, Jesse didn't seem to feel guilty about it. Quinn tried to let it go.

They ordered their meals, and while they're having dinner, they only talked about their days, and both of them didn't seem to be excited to hear to each other's stories. It was very awkward.

After they finished their meal, they walked to the parking lot and inside Jesse's car. Quinn really wanted to talk, but after the whole thing, Quinn decided not to. Quinn tried to convince herself that this will all be gone in the morning. All she has to do is just sleeping on it. Then Jesse and she would talk to each other like nothing's happened. She always does that... always. But Quinn couldn't hold it any longer.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is... but a good boyfriend doesn't shout to his girlfriend, especially in a public setting. Thought I'd remind you that... I didn't like what you did earlier, if I have to be frank."

Jesse sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, in a soft voice.

"Apology accepted," Quinn said bitterly.

The room was again, silent. There's something that Quinn would prefer so much to say it in a later time, but she couldn't hold it any longer. It's something that she's been thinking about these times.

"What... are we gonna do about the baby?"

Jesse gave a sarcastic, mean stare at her. It's like he didn't like what she just said. "We can worry about it later." He then looked away and continued driving, as if he ignored what Quinn said. Quinn didn't like it.

"Uh, I'm sorry, you are leaving _in a few months, _and you still want to decide later? No, we have to decide it soon, Jesse St. James. I can't do this without you, honestly. Or else we're gonna go our separate ways," Quinn replied. She felt like she could shout at him right now and tell him how furious she was, but it didn't happen.

"Look-don't turn all of this on me! Don't make me feel like I'm this jerk who just knocked you up and then you're this guiltless victim...This is not my fault, okay? You're the one who's indecisive and all... are you saying you want to keep the baby, because you can't do this without me and you don't want to move in with me! You're really getting on my nerves right now. Stop whining about how you wanted me to start making major decisions, because you need to fix yourself as well, Miss Fabray!" Jesse shouted. He was really stressed.

He threw all his rage at a woman.

Quinn instantly cried. She wiped off her tears on her face. She tried to be strong and keep calm, but she was really upset, she felt like jumping off a building because she couldn't handle all of this. Unconsciously, her hand landed in Jesse's cheek. Hardly.

"I didn't say anything, okay? And I am not blaming you, I am just telling you to... grow up! Seriously, just grow up, Jesse! I think Rachel and the rest of the team were right... you really are a jerk. I know, "baby decisions" are like, major decisions... but you don't have to be this rude to me... And right now I can't think of any reason of why I should stay with you, because you clearly blurred my mind."

Jesse was speechless. He had to admit that he was wrong.

They arrived at Quinn's house. Before Quinn left, she said, "I'm not breaking up with you. I love you, Jesse, I really do, and I always have. But... before you grow up and make up your mind, don't talk to me." Quinn grabbed her bag from the backseat, slammed the car door and ran inside her house, crying.

The date didn't go well.

* * *

Quinn entered the choir room, still with a tear on her eyes. It's been 3 days and she still couldn't get over of what happened. Quinn was really disappointed with Jesse, and she still was until right now, but she can't leave him, and she knew she can't.

And "pushing the bad feeling aside" didn't work for her, at all. She sat alone, not next to Mercedes and Kurt like she used to be. She just wanted to be alone. She hasn't told the Glee Club about her being pregnant since she wasn't ready to do so; even now that Jesse kind of left her.

Rachel Berry entered the choir room, greeted everyone with a huge smile on her face as usual. But Quinn's bitter, sad-looking face captured Rachel's attention. Rachel felt really curious, she knew something was up. She was sure she couldn't be wrong because she had this sixth-sense thing. She then sat next to Quinn.

"Uh... Quinn, is something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Leave me alone, man hands." Quinn felt really uncomfortable. She didn't feel like talking to anyone lately, especially to Rachel whom she doesn't like very much. She got up from her seat and moved somewhere else.

Rachel was left feeling curious.

* * *

"What's gotten into you, Mr. St. James?"

Jesse was directing a Hairspray number with his Vocal Adrenaline kids, and he did the dance numbers horribly. Even one of his students who admitted to admire him very much and was a bad dancer did the number so much better than he did.

Just like Quinn, Jesse couldn't stop thinking about his (horrible) date last Friday night. He could swear to himself and God that he didn't mean all the things that he said. In fact, he said all those things because he was too stressed that he's going to leave Quinn in no time. She didn't want to move with him, and he just couldn't help but thinking how his 4 years would be without him. He thought that going on a date with Quinn would probably free himself from all this stress, but he still couldn't stop worrying about it. And this is the result of stressing out; messing up.

Jesse took a deep breath. He was very disappointed in himself; Jesse St. James' performance is always flawless even in rehearsals and now it wasn't. "Uh... take five, everybody."

He wiped off his sweat with his towel. He closed his eyes, tried to calm himself down and figuring out what to do. But his mind wasn't clear enough to think.

Jesse thought of something. He grabbed his phone, tried to look Rachel Berry in his contact list—he thought that he deleted it—but oh, there he goes, he found it. He dialled it.

"Uh... hello, Jesse," Rachel answered.

"Rachel... I need your help."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Kelcee, my loyal reader who's been crazily waiting for the next chapter. Oh and I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately... so if you haven't reviewed, please do. Thanks! I read all of them! :)**

**

* * *

**Jesse called Rachel to help her with him fighting with Quinn, and to settle things out about Jesse's decision. He didn't know what to do anymore, his mind was all blurry he'd do anything to get his girl back, he even called Rachel and at the very last minute... not a very good idea. Rachel will spill all the secrets to the whole Glee club and he's not sure if Quinn will be okay with that. She wanted to keep everything a secret, although there's really nothing to worry about... it's her last year in WMHS anyway, why would she think about her reputation?

It was too late. Rachel picked up the phone, and Jesse _had _already asked for Rach's help.

"Jesse? What do you want me to help you with? Although we have some troubles in the past but... I'll gladly help you," Rachel said.

Jesse wanted to hang up. But he couldn't. He needed an excuse. An excuse that won't give Rachel a hint about Quinn's... condition. Then again... Jesse's brain isn't working, he couldn't think of any excuses, not even a bad one. He decided to hang up.

"Uh, you know what, Rachel, never mind. I—absolutely have no idea why did I call you. Gosh, my brain's messed up. Uh, talk to you later, Rach!" Jesse quickly hung up, without giving Rachel a chance to speak.

Rachel was left feeling confused.

* * *

Quinn was at home, reading books and reviewing for her finals. She needed to finish high school soon. She loved it, but she just wanted to get out of school, and then... die. She didn't know what to do in her life yet. She wanted to be a cheerleader (she's still that cheer captain inside, she'll always be), but... Oh well. She didn't know what to do with her baby either. She stared at her phone, looking at her contact list; she hasn't talked to Jesse in a week. She missed him so badly. Quinn knew Jesse needed to get a grip, but deep inside she knew that Jesse is where her heart belongs, and she'll never let him go for the rest of her life. Quinn and Jesse are still together, but Quinn felt empty inside. Maybe Jesse doesn't love her as much as he used to.

Quinn looked at her reflection in the mirror. She's only pregnant for 6 weeks, but her belly's already starting to get bigger, it looked just like a food baby but it's quite odd for someone who's pregnant for 6 months. She didn't want anybody to find out about her situation, yet. Jesse may think it's for her reputation's sake—but it's not. She just doesn't like the idea of anybody finding out too soon. No... Not yet.

Quinn missed Jesse. Usually at nights like this, Jesse would call her and tell her to go to bed and wishes her goodnight. She looked at her cellphone again; waiting for a text from him which she know she'll never get.

Quinn tried to forget that. She'll find someone new, someday soon. Jesse will pick his career over her anyway. Jesse will be nothing but a faded high school memory—it happens. Her mum told her a lot. She continued reading her social studies textbook.

She couldn't concentrate. She decided to lie down and take a nap.

Jesse St. James will always be in her mind. She doesn't sleep without thinking about him or without his voice stuck in her head.

_Get out of my head, will you, Jesse? _She thought. Deep inside she doesn't want to forget Jesse but at the moment her head's stronger than her heart. Quinn needs to forget Jesse.

She couldn't. She never will. Maybe she should just give up. Meanwhile, Quinn was distracted by someone opening her door. It's her mum. She knew that every mum in the world would barge in their kids' room, but at this moment, she felt like kicking her out. She wanted to be alone. But Quinn's too much of a sweet kid to do that. Her mum sat in her bed.

"Quinnie are you ok? I heard you throwing up a few hours ago, and your teacher told me you were at the nurse's office at second period today..." her mum, Judy, said.

Crap. It seemed like her mum has taken a hint. "Um... I'm just feeling a little unwell, mum. I'll be okay."

Judy looked at Quinn's face. Quinn looked pale, and Quinn's not good at acting like Rachel does—she couldn't hide the fact that she's hiding something. Judy started to get suspicious.

"Quinnie, are you sure you're going to be okay, because you don't seem like it..."

Quinn's tears fell to her cheek again. She needed to tell her mum. "Mum... I'm pregnant." She cried, and hugged her mum. "I don't know what to do, mum. Jesse is going to leave soon and now I'm really confused..." She needed to get that out from her chest. She tries to hide every pain she's feeling, but right now she couldn't handle it anymore. She needed someone to lean on. Quinn needed her mum.

Judy hugged Quinn tightly; she hated to see her daughter having to carry so much pain. She kissed her head and said, "We'll get through this, okay? It's going to be fine. I don't know what the future holds for you, but you will be fine. Trust me, I know..."

For a moment Quinn felt safe in her mum's arms.

* * *

The next day, Rachel saw Quinn walking down the hallway. Rachel knew something was up, after the Jesse phone call yesterday. Jesse wouldn't have called someone accidentally, he wouldn't do something that... dumb. Rachel was sure that it has something to do with Quinn. She really didn't want to mess with anyone's business—Rachel's an honourable person—but her ongoing curiosity seemed to have taken over her head. At the glee club rehearsal today, when they were practicing their vocals, Rachel couldn't help but to see Quinn and what she's up to.

Then Rachel thought... "_Why don't I do a little research about them? I know it'll sound stalker-ish and might make me more obnoxious than I already am, but it may be good for the club... because maybe we can help them with their problems... right? And perhaps they'll take it that way too..."_

Then suddenly, Rachel's inner innocence came out. She realised that it's none of her business—she needed to trust Jesse and Quinn. If they wanted to tell the club about it, then they will. She should trust them, and not trying to like, convince them to tell the truth. She needs to think about Quinn and puts aside her curiosity. Besides, she believed at some point she'll find out anyway, and there's no use for Quinn and Jesse to hide their secrets.

So Rachel decided to just stay behind and not messing with any of their problems. But Rachel will always be Rachel; she'll be haunted by curiosity...

* * *

Quinn went to her locker and getting ready for 3rd period. She looked at the picture she put on it; a picture of her and Jesse at a photobooth one day. She'll never forget that day, Jesse took her to a local amusement park and they spent the whole day enjoying rides and stuffs.

She wondered if Jesse still remembered that day. That was probably one of the best dates she ever had in her life. Ah, sometimes great memories are devastating to remember... It's just too painful to think about. Jesse's astounding voice, joyful laughter, still haunted Quinn's mind. Deep inside, Quinn already forgave Jesse and knew that he didn't mean what he said—but her brain terrorised her mind, because perhaps Jesse is just another jerk who impregnated a girl and then walked away as if nothing happened. And then Jesse will be kissing on the corner on the street with some hot, slutty girl...who's _not _pregnant. Just like Puck did to her... Puck stayed, but Puck was never fully loyal to her, he's always playing with another girl. Finn was too, although Quinn hurt Finn, but Finn was with Rachel, he even wished that she was more like Rachel... ugh. Quinn only had 4 relationships in her life, one was with some guy in middle school and of course Quinn didn't take it seriously; second was with Finn, third was with Puck, and now with Jesse. She never had a guy who loves her fully, Puck said he loved her but Quinn didn't think he actually meant that. There was no time where Quinn was like, fully happy and where things couldn't get any better in her life, ever. It was when she laid eyes on Jesse, when she felt his touch, where she felt someone who loves her, someone who can make her feel safe, someone to let her know that she's loved... and now that feeling has gone.

Maybe Quinn wasn't meant to be happy. Maybe everything in Quinn's life supposed to be miserable, not even the slightest bit of joy. Maybe that's Quinn's fate.

_Chillax, Quinn, you're still in high school,_ she said to herself. She tried to forget what she just thought, and continue walking her way to English class, until Finn walked before her.

Quinn, of course, didn't see him—he was so tall. She was unable to move. "Uh, Finn..." she said.

Finn moved, and said, "Oh, sorry." Quinn smiled sarcastically and continued walking, but Finn stopped her. "Hey, Quinn! Uh, I... just want to make sure you're ok. And uh... if you need anything, I'm here, ok? We're still friends, right?"

Finn and Quinn are still friends, they talk to each other a lot, but Finn doesn't know about Quinn's pregnancy yet. Finn, though, was curious after Quinn threw up in his house a few weeks ago, but she somehow managed to hide about it. Yet, Finn, in some ways, was sure that Quinn isn't really ok.

"Um, yeah, I'm good, uh... thanks for your concern. I'll see you later," Quinn felt uncomfortable, and she's a little late for English class by the way. Quinn was also sure that Finn must've taken a hint about her situation.

Finn was, again, left feeling confused.

* * *

Rachel was still curious about what happened to Quinn, of course after the stupid mistaken phone call, so she wanted to talk to the glee club and discuss about the possibilities. But it wouldn't work anyway-so perhaps she'll start with Finn. Rachel couldn't help but spill about it.

"Finn! I wanted to talk to you about something," Rachel took Finn's hand, and dragged him to a bench outside of school. They sat. "Finn, Jesse just called me yesterday, he asked for help, and then he said that... he didn't know what he was doing, he said that he called me by accident, which I find ridiculous. I mean-right? Ridiculous! I bet it's about Quinn. At the same day, I also saw Quinn looking so sad— it can't be just a coincidence! Finn, I really don't like doing this, but I want to find out what they're up to. I'm sure it can't be about something small like... a fight, Quinn's too strong for that," Rachel said in a fast pace—as always.

Finn took a deep breath, and of course it took him a few minutes to absorb what Rachel said. "Uh, well... I don't know what to say about that, but... the other day, she went to my house-" Finn was stopped by Rachel's bitch stare. "I-It was a few weeks ago, I told you about it!" Rachel nodded, and Finn continued; "Well we watched this random TV show about fangs and stuffs I didn't understand, and then... she threw up. I didn't know why she threw up—was it a bad food, or..."

Rachel raised her eyebrow. She took a hint and she thought of something... something that she thought would never happen. No! It could _never _happen... never! She denied, and tried to forget about that. Finn saw from her eyes that she looked like she was confused.

"What's wrong, girl?" Finn asked.

Rachel shook her head. _It did not happen._ Not even in a blink of an eye will Quinn do the same mistake again. It will never happen. She tried to erase that thought from her mind, because it wasn't a good thought at all. Rachel then took Finn's hand, and back to the school building because Rachel forgot a few stuffs on her locker.

On that moment—Rachel saw Mercedes talking to Quinn. Mercedes' locker was only a few feet away from hers, so she can listen to what they're saying quite well. Mercedes and Quinn didn't recognise Rachel's presence in that room. Rachel didn't want to—nor did she intend to- but she couldn't help but overhearing what they're saying.

"Now I don't know what to do, I can't raise the baby on my own... For some reason I don't want to give it up yet..." Quinn whispered slowly, yet loud enough for Rachel Berry to hear.

_Boom._ Quinn had Rachel at "baby". Her prediction was correct—Quinn's pregnant, again. Certainly Jesse is the father. But why? Why did Quinn do it, yet _again?_ Those questions were rolling in Rachel's mind. Meanwhile, Mercedes, comforting Quinn—took Quinn outside. Thankfully they didn't notice Rachel. If they did, Rachel's screwed for sure.

_Why, Quinn, why? Isn't one time of 9 months in hell enough for you? Didn't you think of the consequences when you're going to—do it? Jesse will leave you, you know it..._

Rachel can't stop thinking about the reason why. Rachel, then again, felt curious and felt like she's going to stop Quinn and ask her that. But it's pointless anyway—it's happened, Quinn is pregnant; there's no way to undo that.

Now, Rachel needed to tell Jesse. Rachel dialled Jesse's number—she hasn't deleted it yet, even since the egging thing. Jesse answered.

"Hello?" Jesse answered lazily. Jesse was in his dad's house—listening to semi-classical Broadway songs—the heartbreaking ones of course. As always, Vocal Adrenaline got practice, but he called in sick. He was home alone, so he turned the music out loud.

"Jesse, I need to talk to you."

* * *

Rachel asked Finn to take her to Jesse's house—Rachel had to assure Finn that she's going to be okay—and she arrived 40 minutes later. She rang the bell, and Jesse opened the door.

Jesse looked tidy and well-groomed as usual. His shirt was full of sweat—but as much as Rachel hated to admit it—Jesse looked attractive. Though, his eyes look tired—he looked sleep deprived.

Jesse smiled sarcastically. "I know why you're here," he said.

Rachel raised one of her eyebrows. Before Rachel could say anything, Jesse said, "Yeah, I do. You found out, did you?"

Rachel sighed and nodded. He knew. There's no need to explain.

Jesse sat at the bench in the front porch. He looked desperate, stressed, guilty, and in pain. Rachel sat next to him. Jesse hurt her in the past, but Rachel couldn't help but to feel sorry about him. She didn't know how Jesse feels—it's indescribable. Rachel touched his shoulder, and Jesse touched her hand. Jesse felt comfortable in her hand.

"I love her," he said. "When I went to your school, I just knew her as this pregnant girl; I didn't really talk to her, just when I needed help, she didn't notice me much either I guess. Never have I seen her in my future. I fell in love with her when she went to Carmel to meet Beth—I see love, compassion, and affection in her eyes. I see... beauty. It's like I'm seeing her for the first time, it's like... she touched something in me. I don't even know what that was. I miss her everyday, I don't go on a day—shit, a second without thinking about her. I love everything about her. And when I touched her for the first time... it was magical. Now I don't know what to do with that—thing at her belly, but I want him or her to see the world... with us. Together. I did what I did to her because I was confused—like every young fathers do, I guess. I'm moving, no matter what, and I'm not sure if I can take her with me. I just... wanted her to know that, I guess. The future's just a crazy game, isn't it? Wild, unpredictable... and maybe if I can just let her know how much I love her, I'll feel... safe and less worried."

Jesse leaned his head over Rachel's shoulder. He missed Rachel, actually. Rachel touched Jesse's hand. They enjoyed the beautiful moment together. Jesse let Rachel go, and took a deep breath. Rachel smiled at him.

"You need to let Quinn know," Rachel said. "And the whole glee club. It'll make everything a little better, trust me."

Jesse nodded. He pulled Rachel in for a hug. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

Quinn arrived home. After school, Quinn and Mercedes went to the mall to grab some ice cream and window shopping. Quinn grabbed 2 scoops of ice cream, thanks to her hormones which already drove her crazy.

She looked at her mail box. She, of course, didn't expect anything, just bills that were her mum's to take care of. But then, she saw an envelope.

**To: Quinn Fabray**

Clearly someone just dropped it to her mail box, because the sender didn't write her address. Why would anybody these days write mail? What's internet for? She then opened the envelope.

_I'm 2 blocks away from you. just come here, if you do i'll be grateful_

_Love, jsj_

God, what is he doing again? Trying to apologise and lie to her again? Quinn didn't know what to do, whether to just ignore the letter or come to him? Maybe it's from some creepy stalker? Well... it wouldn't hurt to try anyway. Besides it's not really quiet, if something happened someone will notice. Quinn put the mail in the dining table, her mum was watching TV and she quietly left the house again.

It was Jesse, exactly. He wore leather jacket, t-shirt, just the way Quinn likes it. Quinn giggled. It's just Jesse—always with his undeniable charm. It must be illegal to be that charming.

Quinn walked up to him. "I told you to come back once you made up your mind," she said.

Jesse smiled. "I did. I want to be with you. I want to raise our baby. About that... we'll figure something out, okay? I just want to settle things out. I am very sorry for what I've done, and I'll never do that again. I just want to let you know that I love you. There, I said it. And I want you."

Quinn pulled Jesse for a tight embrace. "I love you too..."

Jesse kissed Quinn's forehead. Quinn felt love, and again, it was like she fell in love with him for the first time. Suddenly, the world was theirs.


End file.
